The Show Must Go On
by kissytherasberryeatingvampire
Summary: Quinn once said to Rachel that if there roles were reversed she'd have been horrible to her. But when this becomes a reality what will Quinn really do? Rated for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I realise I am now writing two Glee fics at the moment but this one was stuck in my head and needed an out. I'm going to focus on both of them equally though and update both atleast once a week. Please review if you like, hate or love it. Tell me exactly what you think even if you are just reviewing to abuse me.**

**Anyway as I said on the last one I don't own Glee and I may not get all the characters exactly right but I'll try my best. **

Quinn Fabray's heart sank as Rachel Berry entered the New Directions choir room. The look on her face was one Quinn had once worn herself. It was a look of total despair, as though all her hopes and dreams for the future had been ripped away from her. Granted over the past few weeks Rachel had been wearing that look often, but this one was worse. It was as though all of the bad things that had obviously been happening to Berry had accumulated into one giant mess. The sad suffering look was the same one Quinn had worn when she'd found out she was pregnant.

'NO' Quinn muttered, causing Santana and Brittany to stare at her. Quinn Blushed and shrugged saying that she'd just remembered how close the regional cheer leading completions were, then returned to her thoughts. Rachel Berry could not be pregnant. She and Finn had broken up months ago and Berry wasn't stupid enough to do anything more then make out with Puck. But watching the girl confirmed Quinn's fears. She couldn't help but notice the way the other girl's hand rested cautiously on her stomach as though she was unable to fathom another life being there. Berry's eyes were filled with tears and as she listened to Mr Shue's Motivational speech it was as though he was physically pulling her broadway dreams out of her reach with each word.

What Mr Shue said should have been inspirational, but Quinn new that if Berry was thinking the same thing Quinn herself had guessed, his words were having the opposite effect on the sixteen year old diva.

Despite the cheerleader in her screaming not to do it, Quinn resolved that she was going to find out if her suspicions were correct. She figured that the best way to do this was to ask her outright. The flaw in this plan, however, was that Quinn had never been very friendly towards Berry and the younger might not trust that her motives were entirely innocent. In fact Quinn wasn't even sure what was motivating her to take an interest. Why should Quinn helpher out? She had gotten herself into that mess. But then Quinn remembered how supportive Rachel had been when she was in the same situation. Sure some of the support had been because Rachel had wanted to get with her boyfriend at the time, Finn, but most of the time it had actually been supportive. She'd even organised for the glee club to get together and sing 'lean on me'when Quinn Had been kicked out of her house. Rachel hadn't made a big deal out of that good deed either, as she'd known quinn needed to know everyone was there for her. It was time Quinn Fabray showed Rachel Berry the same curtsey.

Unsurprisingly the tiny diva rushed out of the room as soon as Mr Shue dismissed her. It was the end of the day however and Quinn knew that she'd find her at her locker, collecting sheet music and getting ready to go home. Sure enough that was exactly where Quinn approached her.

Quinn reached out to put a supportive hand on the girls shoulder and was taken aback when Rachel jumped and gave an audible shriek. She was surprised to see a look of fear flash through the brunettes deep brown eyes. It only took Rachel a moment to compose herself though.

'Quinn' she said, taking a deep breath ýou scared me. Are you here to ask for my help with the assignment Mr Shue just gave us? Because I have a lot on my plate right now and as much as I'd…"

Quinn held up her hand to interrupt Rachel's soon-to-be speech and noticed Rachel flinch. 'Relax Berry. I'm not going to hit you.' She waited until Rachel's face had relaxed again before continuing. Í actually just came to see if you were ok'

Rachel laughed at Quinns apparent concern but the blonde could tell it was forced. 'What would I have to not be ok about Quinn?'

Quinn sighed realising that as the two girls weren't exactly friends she was only one way to do this. 'You're pregnant' she said bluntly.

Rachel Dropped the encyclopaedia of show tunes she was holding and stared at Quinn open mouthed, her hand resting protectively on her flat stomach. 'How did you…' she started to gasp.

'Relax Berry. No-one else knows.' Quinn reassured her. 'I guessed after I saw you were acting the same way I did when… you know.

Tears streamed down the younger girls face and Quinn enveloped her in a hug. They weren't suddenly best friends but Quinn remembered how much she'd needed a hug when she'd first found out.

Rachel was stiff in Quinn's arms at first but soon calmed and allowed herself to sob into the taller girls Cheerios uniform.

A few minutes passed without a word being spoken then, 'Quinn' Rachel sniffed. The blonde looked down into the brunettes big brown eyes and waited for her to continue. 'Why are you being so Nice to me?'

Quinn sighed, unsure of the answer herself. 'Because Rachel, I know I Havent't been all that nice to you in the past but no-one should have to go through this alone.' She released the smaller girls from her arms and took both of her hands. 'I want us to start over, become friends, if you'll accept me that is. We can get through this together.'

Rachel smiled warmly up at her 'I've never really had many friends'

Her comment made tears gather in Quinns eyes and she hugged the girl close to her. Rachel could be annoying sure but she was sweet and no-one should have to go through life alone.

'My Dad's will kill me' Rachel said pulling herself out of the hug.

Quinn tried to look supportive. 'If you need a place to stay come to my house. My mother owes me for kicking me out so I'm sure she'll accept you'

Rachel nodded and picked her bag, getting ready to go home.

'Do you know who the father is?'Quinn asked, wondering who she'd have to bully into helping the diva.

Rachel gave Quinn a frightened look and without a word turned and sprinted out of the hallway, leaving a confused and worried Quinn staring after her.

**A/N I know Quinn may seem a bit out of character but I see her as two people. Nice Quin and meanie-pants Quinn. Right now shes nice Quinn but I promise mean Quinn will be here later. Also this story isn't going to be all sad but it wont be all fluff either. It's going to have some Dark moments, but hopefully the light ones will balance it out. ANYWAY… Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n thanks for reading guys! I know I said once a week, but this story is stuck in my head so I'll probably update more often then that.**

**Once again I don't own glee. Or Alice in Wonderland. Or Harry Potter. But I wish I did….**

**Anyway enough rambling… enjoy!**

When Quinn arrived in her bedroom she dumped her bag on the floor and went straight to the bed to think. Normally Quinns time after school was devoted to cheerio's practice and homework, but too much had happened in the last hour for Quinn to be able to concentrate on school.

Soon after she lay down Quinn was joined by her cat. It was a chubby grey tabby kitten that Quinn had gotten from Sam when he noticed how upset she was for having give up Beth. The thought was sweet but Quinn didn't understand how the small animal was supposed to replace her daughter. Still it hadn't taken long for Quinn to grow to love the chubby kitty, thinking that she resembled the Cheshire cat from _Alice in Wonderland. _Sam however thought he looked like Crookshanks from _Harry Potter _so they had combined the two names and created Chesinks. Quinn adored the name because it seemed to her like the sort of title that woulkd be given to one of the worshipped cats in Ancient Egypt, and Chesinks certainly behaved as though she believed she should be bowed down too.

She was one of those cats that didn't really like people. She was nicer towards Quinn but sometimes that niceness could only be called tolerance at best. Today however she seemed to notice Quinns distress and curled up to sleep beside her in an offer of Kitty comfort.

Quinn smiled to herself and reached over to lazily pet the cat's soft fur. Chesinks was kind of like Santana, she acted like a bitch but really she was a big softy. The two were so alike that Quinn found herself wondering if the cat also secretly watched sappy movies when she thought no-one else was around.

Quinn laughed at the thought as she continued to stroke her kitten. Listening to Chesinks' snores somehow called Quinn and it wasn't long before she fell into a deep sleep of her own.

Quinn was woken a few hours later by the sound of her phone's message tone. Sighing she rolled over, careful not to wake the grumpy kitten beside her, and checked her messages.

**Can we talk?-Rachel***

Why would Rachel Roberts from the Cheerios be texting her? They might be teammates but the certainly weren't friends. In fact Quinn was certain it was her who had told coach Sylvester about Santana's boob job over the summer, causing yet another rift to form between the two friends.

Re-reading the message however Quinn realised that it must have been Rachel Berry texting her. Who else would sign their name with a star? Quickly she texted back;

**Sure whats up?-Q**

**Meet me at the park by your place in ten- Rachel***

Quinn looked up at the clock on her wall. It was ten pm, her mother would kill her if she left now. Quinn shook her head trying to shake off all thoughts of keeping her mother happy. That woman had told Quinn that she wanted to work out their relationship, that she wanted to be mother and daughter again, yet she was off every other night begging Quinn's father to return home.

Rachel Berry needed Quin the same way she had needed someone when she was in that situation. Quinn was not going to let her down.

After quickly changing out of the Cheerios uniform she'd fallen asleep in. Quinn crept down the stairs and into the entrance way of her house. She heard muffled voices from the living room and sighed knowing that it meant her father had returned to the Fabray household. _Oh well _she thought. That was a problem for later. At least it meant she could sneak out of the house unnoticed. Getting back in would be the problem.

When she arrived at the park Rachel was already waiting for her on a swing. Quinn watched as the smaller girl jumped when she saw someone approaching, then relaxed when she noticed it was just Quinn.

'You ok?'Quinn asked. Rachel's only response was to look at the other girl blankly. 'Ok stupid question' she sat down on the swing next to Rachel.

After a few minutes of silence Rachel spoke. 'I'm scared'.

Quinn felt her heart go out to the tiny diva beside her. She knew that feeling too well. They sat in silence again. Quinn knew telling the other girl that everything was going to be okay just wouldn't cut it. So instead she asked 'do you know what you're going to do?'

Rachel turned to face the cheerleader for the first time that night. The brunettes face was puffy and her eyes were bloodshot from crying. 'I don't' she said simply. 'I can't get rid of it. It's a life it deserves to live. But I'm too young to raise a baby and I couldn't give her up to someone else… not after Shelby… I'm not strong like you Quinn.'

Quinn moved to stand in front of Rachel and took her face in her hands. 'I'm not strong' she said. Rachel sobbed and tried to look away but Quinn knelt down and caught her eyes. 'No listen. I'm not strong. When I first made the decision to give up my baby girl I was bullied into it by Mrs Schuester. Yes in the end it was my choice and the right choice for me but I was pushed towards it in the beginning. You are stronger than that. People put you down all the time and you still come to glee club with a smile on your face. I got slushied once and was reduced to tears. I was once one of those people who picks on you and you know what?' she paused and Rachel shook her head. Ït wasn't because you deserved it, or I was better then you. It was because I was too weak to do the right thing and stop the bullying. You are the strong one here Rachel.'

Rachel stood up suddenly giving Quinn a fright. 'I'm not strong.' She said angrily 'I'm weak, I'm a slut, I'm ugly, no-one will ever want me and I'm useless.'

As Rachel said the last few words Quinn new something terrible had happened, aside from her pregnancy. 'Who said that?' Her voice was eerily calm and reminded Rachel why Quinn had ruled the school. It wasn't wise to cross her.

'E-everyone' Rachel stuttered looking frightened.

'No. usually you just brush insults off? Who actually got to you?'

'Do you really think your tirade of insults doesn't hurt Quinn?' Rachel asked, not looking into the taller girls eyes.

Quinn sighed, the younger girl had been hurt and she had a point. Quinn added that to her list of things not to bring up with Rachel for a while.

The two girls stayed in the park for a few more hours, talking sometimes about pregnancy and babies, sometimes about other things, until Rachel was ready to go back home. As Quinn walked the short distance back to her house she thought about what had transpired earlier in the night. The look on Rachel's face as Quinn had asked who had gotten to her was the same one she'd given when Quinn had asked who the baby's father was. Perhaps he hadn't been very friendly when Rachel had told him she was pregnant. Regardless of what the issue around this guy was, Quinn was going to get Santana to have a little chat with whoever had gotten Rachel so frightened.

Quinn hesitated when she reached the front door of her house. The living room light was stil'l on which meant her father was still awake inside, waiting for Quinn's return. She took a deep breath and turned the handle, wondering how badly her father was going to react.

As soon as she stepped inside the door she was bombarded by her father's voice. 'Where have you been young lady? We let you return to our home and this is how you treat us? Don't you realise how worried we were?'

Quinn scoffed at her father, unsure which part of her father's speech offended her the most. She settled on the last part. 'Worried? Just like you were when you kicked me out in the first place? The only thing you are worried about is your reputation.'

Russell Fabray glared at his daughter. 'Is that where you were? Off whoring yourself out so you could create another bastard grandchild?'

Quinn's resolve broke and she was close to tears. That was a low blow and her father knew it. 'Bastard Daddy?' she whispered, almost sobbing 'is that all she is? Did you even think about her? Or me? You didn't come to the hospital to meet her. I made a big mistake Daddy, but Beth didn't. You wouldn't even meet her. Your reputation as a perfect Christian was too important for you to see your daughter, or meet your granddaughter.' And with that Quinn ran, tears blurring her vision, up to her bedroom. She slammed the door, collapsed on the bed and cried herself to sleep, the chubby kitten once again curled up in her arms.

**A/N Hope you like. There are two ways the story can go and I'm not sure which I'll pick… maybe I should flip a coin….**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Thanks for reading! And thanks for all the faves and reviews!**

**Ok here's the next chapter. I would like to apologise in advance for the crime I commit during this chapter. Also this isn't the best one I've ever written but every time I tried to re do it it came out the same… so sorry about that too. **

'I'm going to tell my dads' Rachel announced as she and Quinn walked to glee together. It had been a week since the two girls has met up at the park and they had been talking together quite a lot, much to the confusion of the rest of the school, who were as yet unaware of Rachel's situation. 'I think they should know before it gets around the whole school.'

Quinn nodded 'Fair enough. They're going to find out, better that you be the one to tell them.' She paused, this wouldn't have been true in her case but Rachel's parents would be different wouldn't they? 'When are you going to do it?'

Rachel thought for a moment 'Tomorrow' she stated, determined 'It's Saturday so I can spend the day working up the courage, but they still have Sunday to process the information. ' She paused for a moment, lost in her thoughts 'would you come with me? Just for moral support and in case… you know…' _in case they kick me out _the unspoken words hung awkwardly between them.

After a moment Quinn cleared her throat and spoke again 'of course. I wish I'd have had someone there for me, well someone who wasn't going to blurt it out unplanned through song and then get blamed for ruining me' Rachel let out an appreciative smile as Quinn continued 'maybe we should make a day of it? We can go bowling or something, that's what I always do when I need to think.'

Rachel gave the cheerleader a confused look 'that's what Finn does too.'

The blonde flashed the diva a quick smile before entering the choir room. 'And where do you think he got that from?' She called back.

As Quinn brushed her hair the next morning she couldn't help but feel nervous. Telling Rachel's fathers about the pregnancy wasn't going to be easy, but Quinn had a feeling that there was more to her anxiousness. She sighed as she pulled her brush through her hair, pausing occasionally to tug at particularly persistent nots. Butterflies continued to dance in her stomach but she just couldn't figure out why.

The day went reasonably well. Quinn picked up Rachel at midday and the two girls went straight to the bowling alley. Quinn was and always had been surprisingly good at bowling. Rachel on the other hand was rubbish. She even managed to get a gutter ball after Quinn had requested that the guards went up.

'Didn't fin ever teach you how to do this?'Quinn asked, handing the smaller girl her ball.

Rachel shook her head 'He tried but the lessons didn't stick very well'

Quinn pulled Rachel over to stand in front of their lane. The blonde stood behind the dive, directing her on how to stand and how to direct the ball. Just as the two girls were about to release the bowling ball Rachel's cheek brushed against Quinn's neck and the blonde caught a whiff of the smaller girls scent. Rachel smelt like a mixture of roses and strawberries and Quinn felt the butterflies in her stomach start up again, only this time their dance was one of excited happiness.

As soon as Rachel let go of the ball Quinn moved as fast as she could away from the small diva.

Rachel's confused face told Quinn that she'd noticed the blondes' odd behaviour. Searching inside her mind Quinn changed the subject. 'So why today?' Rachel's confused look remained unchanged so Quinn continued 'what made you decide that you're going to tell your Dads about your… problem… today?'' both girls had been dancing around the word pregnancy as if saying it would make it real.

Rachel looked down at her feet 'I have to tell them eventually right? I mean they're going to notice.'

Quinn nodded 'yes, but I can see how scared you are. Are you sure now is the right time?'

'Yes it is. I need to tell them as soon as I can. I want to give them time to adjust. I don't want to end up like… well like you did'

Quinn felt tears come to her eyes at the memory of being kicked out of the house she'd felt safe in for so long. It wasn't an easy wound to heal and the memory had started to resurface now that her father looked like he was moving back in. Rachel noticed Quinn's change of mood and quickly backtracked. 'Oh Quinn, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean…'

Quinn held up her hand to stop the babbling diva. 'No' she said forcing a smile 'I'm fine'

The two girls fell silent. Quinn watched Rachel bowl her second ball. She called over to the diva suddenly, causing her to jump before she turned to look at the blonde. 'Don't worry about me anymore ok? It's time I put your feelings first for a change'

As Rachel opened her mouth to respond her ringtone (playing the tune from _Avenue Q) _interrupted her. It was now that Quin overheard the conversation that would change both girls' lives forever.

'Hello 'came a male voice through the phone 'Rachie?'

'Daddy? Quinn and I were just finishing playing; we'll be home in an hour.'

Quinn heard Rachels father sigh í know sweetie, but we need you to come home right way, we have some bad news. We'll have to have dinner with your friend another night.'

'What is it? Is Dad ok? He hasn't gotten sick again has he? I keep telling him that with a proper diet and exercise-'

The voice interrupted successfully intercepting another Rachel Berry rant. 'No sweetie, Dad and I are fine. Just have Quinn drop you home and we'll talk when you get here'

Rachel's babbling started up again 'but Daddy, if you don't tell me right away I'll worry about it until I get home, which will distract Quinn when she's driving and we'll crash the car and…'

If Quinn hadn't been so worried she would have laughed at Rachel's Drama Queen Antics.

'Alright sweetie, I'll tell you, but I need you to get a drink of water first.'

'I have my drink bottle right here daddy' she took a sip as if to prove it and instantly calmed down considerably.

Quinn could hear Rachel's father take a deep breath before he said the two life shattering words 'Shelby Died'

**A/N I know I should be shot for killing off Idina Menzels character** **but it needed to happen…. Please forgive me RENT gods… anyway next chapter has some smutty bits so I'd stop reading now if you don't like those….**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Ok sorry this took so long… I got kinda busy. Also the smut I promised didn't end up fitting into this chapter so I promise that will be up in the next few days. Forgive me?**

Quinn was furious. People rushed out of her way as she stormed through the corridor. She was looking for a certain brunette dive who had been withholding information.

She had pretended not to have overheard the conversation between Rachel and her Dad two days ago. At first she had thought it would be best to let Rachel cope with the news of her mother's death in whatever way she needed to. Quinn had figured that Rachel would call her when she was ready. The next day however, Quinn's phone was oddly silent, and the blonde couldn't help but worry about the small diva.

So that morning she had waited by the car park for Rachel to arrive at school. The diva was dropped off by her father, which was fairly normal. What was unusual was a baby girl in the back seat, a baby girl with blonde hair and blue eyes that looked suspiciously like Quinn's.

Quinn had stayed out of site once she realised who this young child must be, but later (and after a quick chat with Santana) she was ready to break something. Beth was her daughter and whilst she had given her to Shelby in the hopes she could have a better life, Quinn still felt she deserved to know what was happening to the little girl. Especially custody of her baby seemed to belong to the family of someone she thought she was becoming close too.

Quinn's anger disappeared the instant she saw the diva's face. Rachel was standing, her back against her open locker, with Jacob Ben Israel's figure looming over her. From where she was standing Quinn couldn't tell exactly what they were talking about, but judging from the brunettes petrified expression it couldn't have been good.

The blonde took a step closer, intending to 'politely' break up the conversation. However, when she saw the Jacobs hand snaking its way along Rachel's leg and up under her skirt, Quinn picked up the pace.

'Oi Jewfrew.' Quinn called, startling the boy into stepping back 'who said you could be in my space' Quinn's hand indicated towards her locker but in her mind she was claiming the petrified diva.

Jacobs face twisted into a sneer, an expression that seemed out of place on the nerd's face, making him appear sinister and cruel. 'Your space? You're not queen bee any more Quinn Fabray. You have no power here, Tubbers'.

The name made Quinn fume and she was about to demonstrate just how much power she did have when she heard a voice from behind her.

'Oi jewfrew' came Santana's booming voice ' She said shove off' Jacobs eyes changed to show the fear that she was so used to seeing on the boy's face. 'Now I heard you were dissing Q here. Let me ask you a question.' Santana pushed Jacob up against the opposite wall, allowing Rachel to escape into Quinn's arms. 'Who's in charge here?'

'y-you?' Jacob stammered

Santana smirked and shook her head 'wrong answer, I'm just a minion. Who's in charge?'

Jacob looked over to Quinn; the frightened look was one the girls were a lot more comfortable with. His voice as he answered was broken and difficult to understand. 'Quinn Fabray'.

Santana nodded 'that's right' she said, mock clapping 'and what did she say?'

'Move away'

'So what are you going to do?'

Jacob turned and bolted down the corridor, trying to get as far away as he could from Santana.

Quinn turned and faced the Latina, her mouth open. Santana's smirk returned 'close your mouth Q, You'll catch herpes'

'You would know' Quinn snapped back, forgetting momentarily that Santana had just helped her out. 'What did you do that for?' her tone was friendlier but she was still worried about Santana's motive.

The Latina shrugged 'I don't know really. I guess its cause I like having power here, but I don't like all the work it takes. Besides you are my friend Q. even if I haven't been great to you'. She stopped, as if she had let out to much kindness and turned to the still sobbing girl in Quinn's arms. 'You good man hands?'

As soon as Santana's hand made contact with Rachel's skin Quinn felt the Diva's whole body tense up. 'DON'T TOUCH ME' the brunette screamed, causing both Santana and Quinn to jump in shock.

Rachel was sobbing harder but she hadn't pushed Quinn away. The blonde took this to mean she felt safe with her. She indicated this to Santana who nodded and started to walk away, pointing to Quinn and mouthing, 'we'll talk later'

Once they were alone in the corridor Quinn felt Rachel start to collapse into her. She lowered them both so they could sink to the ground together. It took Rachel a little while to calm down and it was even longer before she spoke. 'Sorry I freaked you out' she said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Quinn pulled the girl in tighter 'are you ok?'

Rachel nodded but Quinn couldn't see her. 'I'm just a bit stressed, you know with the baby drama, and Jacob is a little creepy.'

Quinn nodded but was not convinced; the image of Jacobs's hand rising up Rachel's skirt was burned into her brain. She didn't have time to question however as Rachel was quick to change the subject. 'My Dad's need to speak with you.' She said stunning Quinn.

'About the baby?' Quinn asked, knowing it was more likely to do with Beth.

Rachel shook her head. 'No it's… something else. I was thinking we use the opportunity to discuss that too though… seeing as we didn't get the chance to tell my Dads on Saturday.'

Quinn was a little surprised that Rachel hadn't already talked to her Dads. She usually followed through with her plans no matter what. Apparently Quinn had become a more important part of this plan then the timing of the announcement.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Here's the smut I promised! It's only a short chapter… but I hope you like it anyway. If you don't like smut then you can skip this chapter… there's no real plot progression. **

**I don't own glee… **

The two girls agreed that Quinn they would meet up again at the Berry household for dinner the following night. Apparently Rachel's fathers would need some time to prepare. At first quinn was ok with this arrangement but by that afternoon she found herself stressing about meeting her daughter again. She considered calling Rachel a few times to cancel but then remembered how much the diva needed her support and thought better of it.

Instead she decided she needed to distract herself. Collapsing onto her bed she turned on her television and cuddled up next to Chesinks. The grumpy kitten soon got bored of cuddles and leapt off the bed, possibly in search of food. Quinn smiled at how short an attention span the cat had, but soon found her own mind wandering.

She found the only thoughts that filled her head were those of Rachel. Not sad ones about the girl crying, or scary ones about meeting Beth, but fun ones. Thoughts of the first time she'd seen Rachel, back in kindergarten, thoughts of the cute facial expressions Rachel made when she sang, thoughts of the way the diva looked when she stamped her feet during a Diva storm out. Thoughts of the bowling alley, just before the phone call from her dads, the way Quins skin had been electrified as Rachel's cheek brushed against her neck….

Without thinking Quinn let out a moan and laid back on the bed. Her eyes flitted briefly to the door, making sure it was locked, before her hand snaked its way under her Cheerios skirt and over her panties. Rubbing the area between her legs she could feel herself getting wetter and wetter. She bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning too loud and flicked the crotch of her underwear over to oneside, giving herself much better access.

Quin brought her other hand up to her breast, tugging at her nipple through the uniform. stifeling another moan she lifted her head slightly and raised her breast so that she could just reach her nipple with the tip of her tongue.

With her mouth occupied, Quinn began circling her sex with a single finger. Her hips bucked involuntarily as she grazed along her clit, not quite ready for that pleasure just yet.

She traced her finger around her entrance, not able to hold back her moans as she imagined a certain diva doing the same thing. As her core started to ache with need she spiralled her finger inside herself gasping as she felt pressure building inside her.

Images of Rachel Berry doing the same thing Quinn was doing now brought her closer to the edge and she moved her other hand down to circle her clit. For a while the only sounds that filled the room were Quinns pants and moans.

Suddenly Quinn bucked her hips upwards and all the pressure that had been building inside her burst. As wave after wave of pleasure burst over her she found her self screaming just one word. Rachel.

_Shit _she thought as she lay, panting whilst she rode out the last of her orgasm. _I have the hots for Rachel Berry._

**A/N Hopefully I'll post the next chapter (the one with Beth) shortly!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N I know, I know. I'm a terrible person… I Haven't updated in AGES. Sorry bout that, stuff happened… anyway from now on I shall keep my promise of updating once a week, and if I don't… um I'll think of some way to punish me…. Anyway Enjoy!**

Dinner at the Berry household was awkward. Quinn was trying her best to make as good an impression as possible on Rachel's parents, but kept finding herself distracted her newly noticed attraction to their daughter. She was hyper-aware of everything Rachel did, some of the diva's compliments to Quinn actually making the blonde blush. Rachel noticed Quinn's behaviour and, as soon as dessert was finished, pulled her aside.

'Are you ok Quinn?' the brunette asked, her dark eyes full of concern 'you've been acting strange all night'

Quinn swallowed, had she been that obvious? 'I'm just a little nervous is all, nothing compared to how you feeling I guess'

Her attempt to change the subject worked marvellously and the two girls made their way to the living room. As they walked she heard Rachel muttering 'you don't know the half of it'.

It wasn't long before Rachel's fathers joined the two girls, sitting the couch opposite them. An awkward silence overcame the group, making Quinn wonder whether or not she should start talking first. Just as she opened her mouth, a high pitched cry came from the room above them. The taller of Rachel's fathers rushed up the stairs, leaving the other to turn to Quinn.

'that's what we need to talk to you about Quinn' the blonde nodded and swallowed, trying her best to look as though she wasn't sure what he meant. 'Rachel may have told you that her mother, Shelby Cochran, passed away last week' Quinn nodded again 'well care of her… your daughter, was left to Rachel. Obviously Shelby did not expect to pass so soon.'

Quinn fell silent. She hadn't expected Shelby to give Rachel custody of Beth, she had thought that maybe her dads had received it as they were raising her other daughter. She looked across to the frightened diva beside her, the girl who was terrified at the thought of raising her own kid, and wondered how she was going to cope with two.

'obviously Rachel is just a minor, so officially custody went to us, until Rachel's eighteen at least-' Rachel's father was cut off by the appearance of his husband on the staircase.

'we thought you'd like to have the opportunity to get to know your baby girl'

As the man handed the baby to her, Quinn felt tears stream down her face. This was her daughter. Her daughter. Yes she had seen the baby a few days before, but now that she was up close Quinn could see how much of herself had been put into this child. There was almost no traces of puck in her. Big hazel eyes stared back up at Quinn as she ran her hand through her daughters soft golden hair. She had the same chubby cheeks that the blonde had had when she was younger. 'we'll have to get you into ballet as soon as you can walk' Quinn thought to herself. Quinn smiled at the thought of her little girl in a tutu, probably being taught to dance by Rachel Berry. The idea of Rachel raising her daughter snapped her back into reality. Rachel would soon have her own child to raise, Quinn needed to be responsible for this one.

Around her the berry family were making an awkward attempt an conversation, Quinn supposed they were trying to give her time to really meet her daughter without actually leaving the room. Weakly Quinn smiled at them. 'I want to be her mummy again' she said and promptly burst back into tears. One of Rachel's fathers, whose name she later remembered was Hiram, took the girl whilst Rachel herself put her arm around Quinn's shoulders.

'of course Sweetie' the other father, Elijah, said 'We're not going stand in the way of that, we just weren't sure you'd want it'

Quinn calmed down slightly and looked between her daughter and Rachel. 'I can't give her up again' she said after a while 'It nearly killed me the first time'.

Hiram handed Beth back to Quinn and the group started discussing how this was going to work. It was going to take a while for custody of Beth to legally go back to Quinn, so the Berry's would need to have some involvement in the girls life for at least that time, though Quinn insisted that she'd make sure they played a much bigger part then that, if they wanted to. Quinn would also need time to get her house ready for a baby, her mother had once offered to turn their spare room into a nursery if she wanted, but now that her father was back she wasn't sure how well that would work out.

Amongst all the talk about Beth, Quinn had nearly forgotten about Rachel's news. It wasn't until Rachel reached out to hold the baby girl that Quinn was reminded. 'um actually, Rach and I have some pretty big news to tell you guys' she said, her voice shaking.

Rachel's eyes widened and she fearfully turned to face her fathers, placing a sleeping Beth on the couch between the two girls as she did so. The diva looked down at her knees and, so quietly it was barely audible, said 'I'm pregnant'.

The differences between Rachel's parents and her own became painstakingly apparent in that moment. Where Quinn's parents had yelled and screamed, Rachel's rushed forward to hold her. Where Quinn's parents had called her a 'disappointment' Rachel's supported her. And where Quinn's Dad had kicked her out, Rachel's held her and told her 'it's going to be ok.'

By the time Rachel had calmed down, it was getting quite late, the Berry's offered to let Quinn stay the night, an offer she accepted graciously, anxious to spend as much time near Beth as possible now that she had her back, but Quinn needed to go back home to get her overnight bag anyway. Rachel offered to go with her and, as the two girls headed towards the front door, the diva turned back to her fathers. 'can we take Beth?' she asked. The two men looked just as confused as Quinn felt. 'well I know Quinn's parents can be a little hard to deal with, but maybe if they meet their granddaughter, they'll be easier to convince that Quinn should take care of her'.

The Berry men looked at each other 'well I suppose if Quinn wants to…' Elijah said.

Quinn thought for a moment. Rachel's plan was ludicrous, but as she looked across at the petite Diva, she realised there was more to it then that. Rachel obviously understood Quinn's not wanting let Beth out of her sight, and knew Quinn would be to embarrassed to say as much herself. She nodded her agreement and five minutes later the three girls were in Rachel's car, on the way to the Fabray mansion.

'thankyou' Rachel said 'for coming, and for staying tonight'

Quinn smiled 'I should thank you for getting Beth to come get my stuff with us'

'I thought you might want to spend as much time as possible with your baby as possible, so you can get to know her, before she comes to live with you.'

'You know me to well'

'scary thought isn't it? Rachel Berry, cohorts with Quinn Fabray'

'you know a year ago, even a few months ago, that would have been true, but now that I've gotten to know you Rachel, I'm quite proud to be your cohort, or if you want me, maybe you're friend' _or possibly more _she thought.

Rachel was beaming the rest of the way, and chattered away the happiest Quinn had seen her since they'd started hanging out. She was reminded once again of how much of a shell Rachel was of her old self, the qualities that she had once thought were annoying (though now that she thought about they were the things she liked most about Rachel) had disappeared, except for when they were alone together. The Diva was quite, unsure of herself, of her talent (or worthiness as she'd once called it in glee). Quinn wasn't sure what had made the changes in her so apparent but she was determined that this girl was going to be a star again. For some reason Quinn felt there was no way she could be happy if Rachel wasn't happy with her.

Arrival at her own house shook Quinn out of her own thoughts. Her fathers car was parked in the driveway, something that was never a good sign.

'you ok?' Rachel asked as she took Beth out of her baby carrier.

Quinn nodded and headed for the door, Rachel and Beth close behind her. Before she reached it however it swung open, revealing a very angry looking Russel Fabray.

'WHAT KIND OF TIME DO YOU CALL THIS?' He bellowed, causing Rachel to stiffen beside Quinn. 'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? NOT SLEEPING AROUND I HOPE.'

His words stung but the blonde did her best not to let it show. 'I was at the Berry's with Rachel, Daddy.' she said simply.

'The Berry's? as in the fags' Rachel stiffened again, only this time in anger, as Russel continued 'are you trying to disappoint me? And what is that?' he asked, looking at Rachel and Beth for the first time.

'This is Beth,' She said, talking the baby girl out of Rachel's arms, 'and please don't talk about Rachel's family, or any homosexual people like that'

Quinn's words were said calmly but her father seemed to find some sort of insult in them and he slapped Quinn, narrowly missing Beth who started to cry. 'DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK BACK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL CHILD. SAY GOOD BYE TO YOUR FRIEND AND HER BASTARD AND GET INSIDE'

Quinn had always known her father wasn't exactly the nicest person but Quinn hadn't realised how nasty he really was until just then. 'Daddy, she's my daughter, Beth, Your Granddaughter.'

'I know who she is' Russel spat, his voice lowered to a low growl, 'what did you think? You could just bring it back here and we'd welcome it with open arms? It belongs with the fags. Now get inside Quinn.'

'actually dad,' Quinn said, taking Rachel's hand and holding Beth closer to her. 'I'm staying at Rachel's tonight, we just came back to get my overnight bag.'

'staying at the fags? Well don't think you'll be welcome back here after that. You know the rules, thirty minutes, and don't expect your mother to chase after you this time, because it won't happen.' and with that he turned and left, leaving the girls in shock.

'come on, I'd better get packing if that's all I've got' Quinn said flatly a few seconds later.

'was he serious?' Rachel asked

'of course he was. My father never jokes'

'but surely he doesn't mean…'

'Rachel' Quinn turned and stood in front of the Diva. 'he's kicked me out before, remember? He means it.'

Quinn packed in silence while Rachel sat on the bed with Beth. The job was finished a lot quicker this time, as Quinn knew exactly what she needed and what she didn't.

'you know what the worst part is?' she asked as she shoved the last few items in her bag and searched for Chesink's carrier (there was no way she was leaving the cat with that man). 'He nearly hit Beth! I mean who does that? She's an infant.'

'Actually as she's less then three months old she's still a newborn' Quinn shot Rachel a look. 'sorry, I guess I'm still in shock? Where are you going to go?'

Quinn shrugged, 'I don't know, I can't really stay at Mercedes' again, so I guess I have to go back to Puck's. Not really the place for a baby, so I guess I'll have to give up on Beth, again.'

Rachel stood up and made her way over to the blonde. 'you could stay with us?' She said

'No, I couldn't ask your parents for that Rachel, their already taking care of my daughter, at least temporarily, I can't ask them to have me as well.'

'I'm sure they'll be fine, and quite accommodating too and I'd like to have you stay with me.' the brunette looked up at the blonde, her eyes filled with so many emotions Quinn found it hard to pick one out. 'please?' she whispered.

Despite her anger and sadness, Quinn's heart swelled as the brunette breathed that one word. For the first time in her life she felt as though she was wanted, needed, appreciated. The feeling was so overwhelming that as she looked down into the Diva's big chocolate eyes she lost all control of conscious thought and, reaching over Beth, her lips brushed lightly against Rachel's.

That was when her bedroom door opened and all of the good in that moment evaporated.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I'm still alive! Sorry once again a long break. Don't really have an excuse. I'm trying to update regularly but sometimes I just can't think of what to write or other things get in the way. Anyway this is a short chapter and I doubt you'll like it but it has to happen for the rest of the story to work out. If we want FaBerry love we have to get past all the bad things first.**

The two girls sprang apart as the door creaked open, frozen by fear as light from the hallway was blocked by figure entering the bedroom.

Quinn breathed a quick sigh of relief. It was only her mother and, whilst she didn't expect the older woman to be standing up for her daughter, at least they were not in danger of Beth being exposed to Russel's violence.

Judy Fabray was unusually still as she took in the girls before her. The lack of any emotion in her features made Quinn wonder if she had caught what had been going on just moments earlier.

'You've exceeded your thirty minutes.' The older woman's voice was as empty as her face. Quinn had seen this side of her mother before, anytime her father 'put his foot down' and she knew there were real emotions hiding beneath the mask.

Listening carefully for footsteps to make sure her father was not approaching; Quinn tried to reach her mother. 'You said we'd be a family again Mum' she pleaded 'we we're going to build a nursery in the spare room if I wanted'

Judy's voice remained clear 'you betrayed our trust Quinn.'

'How?' Quinn asked, almost sobbing 'by making a friend? By bringing my daughter, Your Granddaughter home after her adoptive mother died?' the older woman's eyes darted to the baby in Rachel's arms quickly and Quinn knew she was getting through. 'We need you Mum' her voice was barely louder than a whisper and her mother's eyes began to fill with tears 'We're scared. I'm scared. I can't look after my baby on my own. But I can't give her up again either. Please don't make me give her up.'

By the time the blonde had finished speaking both women had tears flowing like waterfalls down their faces. Judy stepped forward as if too envelope her daughter in her arms. Just as mother and Daughter were about to embrace, the door slammed open again to reveal a very angry looking Russel Fabray.

The instant the man's presence was noticed Judy dropped her arms and returned to her emotionless state. Quinn did not have time to feel the loss of her mother for the second time. Before she could even process what was going on her father started to bellow. 'TIMES UP QUINN! Get you and your bastard out of my house.'

Quinn didn't know what made her angrier, Beth being called a Bastard or Rachel being ignored completely. 'Don't worry Father," she seethed pulling herself into HBIC mode. 'I don't feel I need to be anywhere near you anyway.'

Her father watched on in fury as the blonde took Beth out of Rachel's arms and lead the way out into the hallway, pausing before she got to the stairs to pick up her bag.

As Rachel followed she sent a pleading look to Judy who was once again close to tears. Russel caught this and put his hand out to catch Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel had to fight back a scream at the contact, remembering how much men hated it when she used her voice. Russel, noticing the fear smirked at her. 'Rachel, wasn't it?' The diva nodded, too scared to say anything. 'Right' Russel looped his arm through her hers and lead the terrified brunette to the top of the stairs where Quinn was watching the interaction 'GET OUT OF MY HOUSE'. And with that he pushed the tiny girl, hard. The diva was unable to stabilise herself and stumbled down a few steps before tripping and falling. As she hit the corner in the staircase she toppled over to and there was a loud crash as she landed on the bookcase below. Quin rushed down the stairs and screamed at what she saw. Rachel was lying on the floor, her limbs pointing in all sorts of awkward directions. Around her was a pool of blood, mixed in with glass that had obviously shattered after the bookcase fell over.

From up the top of the stair case Russel huffed and simply said 'clean up your mess too.' Before turning and walking away, Judy following close behind.


End file.
